


综英美-Fond dream（小丑x你）骨科R

by lanjiang233



Category: DC - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, 小丑 - Fandom, 小丑x你, 男神x你, 综英美
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 亚瑟已死小丑当立（狗头）看完《Joker》以后的小学生产出为什么没有人能对亚瑟温柔一点呢如果有的话他也许就不会那么决绝地跳入地狱了吧果然人杰地灵哥谭市以及就算是这种病态落魄的模样杰昆·菲尼克斯也还是那么好看_(:з」∠)_那个尖刻的脊线和突兀的肋骨看得我好兴奋啊下次有空再写重口一点的希斯莱杰版这样的亚瑟让我完全不敢用力_(:з」∠)_最后就是...如果没有看过电影的话可能会对某些设定感到有些懵_(:з」∠)_所以还是建议去看一下电影吼
Kudos: 15





	综英美-Fond dream（小丑x你）骨科R

这段台阶对于这个瘦削的男人来说似乎有些过于陡峭了，他攀爬的样子看上去异常吃力，几乎每走一步就要略微地停顿一下。散发着昏暗光晕的路灯伫立在台阶两侧，沉默着目送他疲惫的背影远去。冷风一阵阵地刮在脸上，砂纸一样打磨着男人的皮肤，胡乱地揉了一把眼睛，没有卸干净的油彩被粗糙的手背沾染，糊成了一个小小的，滑稽的抽象图案。  
推开破旧掉漆的大门，亚瑟随手把钥匙扔在了一边。抬手把破旧的外套挂在衣架上，肌肉牵动着新旧伤口带来的痛楚让他闷哼了一声，但他并不在意。拧开了几个不同颜色的药瓶，雪白的药丸层层叠叠的躺在手心，剂量这种东西现在对他来说已经没有太大的意义了，咽下去的时候甚至没有皱眉。慢吞吞地直起了身子，亚瑟转头看到了桌上的食物，它们还都冒着温热的水汽，看样子刚做好没多久。

有人在等着他回家。

耳边传来一阵隐隐约约的水声，亚瑟有些分不清这到底是现实还是妄想，也或许只是自己精神恍惚时做的一场梦，等醒来以后依旧是孑然一身，日复一日地在这个冰冷城市里麻木地生活着。  
从浴室出来的你被不远处杵着的黑影吓了一跳，在看清是亚瑟的时候随即松了口气，谢天谢地，这个破败混乱的街区不乏各种专爱入室抢劫的罪犯，而亚瑟惯常做什么都轻手轻脚，你根本没有听到他开门的声音。朝着他走了过去，亚瑟灰败的脸色让你拧起了眉头，门厅的灯光有些昏暗，但你依旧可以看得清楚，他的样子比早上离开的时候更加憔悴了，颀长的身形微微佝偻着，为了尽量让自己看上去不那么糟糕，他还对你扯开了一个十分勉强的，几乎不能称之为笑容的弧度。  
暗暗叹了口气，你凑过去抱住了亚瑟僵硬的身体，埋头在他的胸前蹭了蹭：“哥哥，欢迎回家。”亚瑟抬手把你环入了怀中，有什么在你微湿的头顶轻轻碰了一下。“真是的，”你假装不高兴的戳了戳他，自己却又绷不住笑了出来，“明明是哥哥，却总是爱向妹妹撒娇呢。”  
不知道他在外边吹了多久的冷风，温热的怀抱也没能缓和他皮肤上的凉意，冰凉的唇瓣伴随着低头的动作贴在了你的脸颊上，亚瑟的动作很轻，模糊的光线也让人有些昏昏欲睡，你闭上眼睛靠在了男人的怀里，笑着仰头去回应他的亲吻。  
耳鬓厮磨间亚瑟终于感受到了那么一丝久违的温暖，碎掉的木板，遍布垃圾的小巷，刺耳又兴奋的狂笑，嘴里的铁锈味，颐指气使的尖刻话语，那些噩梦一般插进身体的碎片在这时都被暂时性的拔除，在少女温柔的怀抱中，亚瑟感到自己好像得到了片刻的宁静，冰冷僵硬的手指也终于找回了知觉。  
“…我很想你。”  
干瘦的手掌轻轻地抚上了你的脸，男人垂下头来，温润潮湿的眼眸里映透着你的身影，对于亚瑟来说，如此直白的表达着实有些难得。轻柔地抬手为他擦去凌乱的油彩，你嗅到了亚瑟口中比平日更重的苦涩味道，“...哥哥，你的药...？”  
不置可否地点了点头，亚瑟知道你想说什么，私自加大剂量可能导致什么样的后果他非常清楚，但显然现在并不想就这个问题多谈。对上你暗含担忧的眼睛，他咧了咧嘴角，直接低下头来吻住了你，苦涩的味道被渡入你的口中，尚未出口的话语全都被堵了回去。男人稍显急促的动作翻搅得你呼吸都有些不顺畅，记忆中的亚瑟一直都是隐忍温和的模样，你从未见过他如此急切地去索求过什么。感受到男人身体神经质的抽搐，你张了张口，最终什么都没说，任由他把你抱到了床上。  
亚瑟埋头在你的颈窝处亲了亲，大面积的皮肤接触使他的精神得到了极大的舒缓。包裹着身体的浴巾被扯开，你能感受到粗粝的手掌贴在胸前缓缓的游移揉捏着，摩擦产生的酥麻快感也缓缓地顺着你的脊背向上攀爬。 “哥哥…”娇软的呢喃昭示着身体里涌动的情欲，他有些着迷地看着你，肌肤接触所带来的快感已经不足以填满他的渴望，干涩的喉头滑动了两下，亚瑟认为自己需要的是其他什么更深层次的接触。  
下沉的身体完完全全与你贴在了一起，男人舒服的喟叹出声，引导着你张开双腿缠上了他的腰肢，于是你整个人都陷入到了亚瑟温凉的怀抱里。与瘦削苍白的身体不同，他的尺寸伟岸到足以让普通男人自惭形秽，仿佛全身的温度都集中在了那一点，滚烫地灼烧着你，让浑身的器官都争先恐后的躁动起来。  
在对待你的事情上男人一向都有足够的耐心，粘腻的液体被他缓慢抽插的动作带出，渐渐的在床单上晕开了一片不规则的深色痕迹。亚瑟隐忍地喘了口气，细密的汗珠汇聚成一滴顺着鼻梁落了下来，在你的脸上碰撞着碎成了无数片。晶亮的光泽勾引着他低下头吻了上去，羽毛一般轻盈的舔舐加剧了情欲的蒸腾，呻吟声还未出口就被撞得支离破碎。娇嫩脆弱的花心被巨物快速戳刺着，酸痛麻痒到让你几欲疯狂。少女的双腿已经无法继续与他交缠，只能软软地垂在两边，随着他一次比一次更加猛烈的撞击凌乱地摇晃着。  
“哥哥…好爱你…”突如其来的爱语让亚瑟有些怔愣，他直直的看着身下的少女，那朦胧泪眼里热切到不加掩饰的爱意几乎把他灼伤。胸口的空洞好像正在被慢慢地填满，亚瑟的视线模糊了起来，从未有任何时候会像现在这样无比迫切的想要亲吻你，拥抱你，他此刻最强烈的渴望，就是与你一起在这迷乱的夜里合而为一。

“我永远都不会离开你。”

亚瑟直起身子环顾了一下冰冷空荡的房间，一遍又一遍重复着少女最后的话语。身体又开始抽搐个不停，他转头呆呆地望向窗外灰暗的天空，最终也只是带着点儿微微的哽咽，放声大笑了起来。


End file.
